


Cookies

by MarvelYaoiFanGirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers: Age of Ultron
Genre: M/M, Mentioned James “Bucky” Barnes/Steve Rogers - Freeform, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelYaoiFanGirl/pseuds/MarvelYaoiFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint walks in on Pietro crying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

Clint recently gets home from a long tiring mission which involved the avengers fighting an army of Hydra agents, unfortunately Stark didn’t inform Steve because he and Bucky were on their honeymoon and Stark didn’t want to get killed by the winter solider for interrupting them. Luckily for them, Bruce managed to get a quick message to Steve about what was happening and where they were before hulking out so ten minutes into the fight Steve and Bucky turned up and every single Hydra agents froze when they saw the winter solider and then all surrendered. 

Needless to say Stark still got a good telling off but from Steve for not keeping him in the loop of what was going on and since they didn’t have Thor (since he was in Asgard), Stark could have gotten the remaining Avengers killed. 

Anyway, Clint placed his bow and arrows on the table where he normally kept it and headed towards the bedroom, since he hadn’t been attacked by a blue streak which belonged to his boyfriend, Clint was positive that Pietro was probably asleep. 

Whilst Clint got closer to the bedroom, a faint sound seemed to come from inside it. Clint opened the door to find Pietro sitting on their bed arms wrapped around his legs since they were pulled up to his chest. 

“Pietro, baby what’s wrong” Clint asked concerned since Pietro didn’t really cry often so this instantly seemed bad. Clint walked over to the bed and climbed on so he could wrap his arms around Pietro for comfort. 

“Cli… Clint” Pietro cried wrapping is arms around Clint’s neck.

“Hey, Baby what’s wrong” Clint questioned pulling Pietro onto his lap. 

“I.. I dropped… my … cookie… and it… was the… last… one” Pietro cried out. It took nearly everything in Clint to stop from giggling but he knew that this was probably a major problem for Pietro since what’s he’s been through. 

“Well we can’t have that, can we” Clint said before placing Pietro onto the bed and standing up. Pietro looked up at Clint a little confused. Clint soon leaned down and picked Pietro up in a bridle style and started moving to the front door.

“Cookie store, here we come” Clint shouted pretending to do a superman pose with Pietro in his arms this cause a giggle to escape Pietro’s mouth.


End file.
